


They Call Him...Alpha

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [13]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Dogs, Established Relationship, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pets, adorbs, lol, slight Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wanted me to write a story about Dean and Tambryn getting a pet, so here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Call Him...Alpha

I'm in the kitchen sitting on the island cross-legged when Dean finally comes home from the market. He has about three big brown bags filled with different fruits and vegetables when an idea hits me. 

"Hi, Princess. Mind helping me put this stuff away?" He asks. I jump off the island and start helping him. 

"Dean, how do you feel about getting a pet?" I ask him. 

He puts the florets of broccoli in the back of the fridge before standing up straight and looking down at me. 

"What, you want one?" 

I nod my head. "I had a turtle once when I was like fifteen and he died. To this day I blame Renee. I know she had something to do with it." 

Dean cracks a smile at me. I look into the bottom of one of the bags to see what he got me (when Dean goes to the market by himself, he always brings me back something sweet). Today he brings me a little glazed dome that fits in the palm of my hand. 

"It's called a 'canelé'. Try it, it's good," he says. 

I take a bite and it's heaven on earth. There's custard in the middle and it's the best idea anyone has ever had. Why does it have to be so damn small? 

"So you want a pet, huh? Any idea of what you want?" Dean says. 

When I'm finished with the dessert, I give him my attention. "A cute little dog that'll follow me everywhere," I tell him. 

"Tambryn, if we're going to get a dog, it won't be some minuscule designer dog." 

I pout and follow out into the living room. "But it'd be cuuute!" 

He sits down on the couch and I sit in his lap. "No," he says firmly. 

I cross my arms. He's making this harder for everyone by not doing it my way. "Then what do you want?" 

"I want a Brunese Mountain Dog. It'll be cute and follow you around when it's a puppy, but it gets big. They're loyal dogs. Had one when I was growing up," he explains. 

"Do you like huskies?" I ask him. 

His eyes light up at the mention of them. "Of course I do." 

I perk up too. "Good because I saw a husky Pomeranian mix one time."

He turns that smile into a frown real quick. "That means the dog stays small forever. Tambryn, I don't want to accidentally step on the thing every time I walk."

I roll my eyes at him. "Is there a shelter nearby?" 

He nods his head. 

About a half hour later we end up at the local animal shelter. Dean speaks with the person up front before we follow him to the back where the animals are. There's cats, dogs, turtles, every house pet you can think of and then snakes. I jump at the sight of the snake. 

Dean chuckles. "Relax, it's in a glass case. It can't get to you." Still, snakes are scary. I cautiously make my way around the glass case to look at the other animals. There's this cute wide eyed cat, but I absolutely hate cats. 

"What's so wrong with cats?" Dean asks. 

"They growl at me." He laughs at me, just like everyone else when I tell them why I hate cats. 

"Cats don't growl, Princess." 

"Yes, they do. They just hate me so much." 

He chuckles before moving on to another animal. 

I end up in front of the cutest dog to ever be seen. It's a honey colored baby corgi. His tongue is hanging out as he looks up at me excitedly. "Dean, Dean! Come here!" This place isn't really big so my loud voice isn't needed. I'm just so excited. 

"Oh no. That doesn't grow either, Tambryn. It's going to stay small all its life," he says. 

Ugh, he's not budging. Time to bring out the big guns. I poke out my bottom lip and widen my eyes and look up at Dean. He can't resist this cuteness. 

He looks down at me and says, "Please don't do that, Princess." Dean has a look of uncertainty on his face and I know he's cracking. 

"Can we get him?" I ask. 

"But I want a big dog," he tries to argue. 

I point at the little dumpling in the cage. Hmm, that should probably be his name. Dumpling. "But he's sooo adorable. We have to have him." I poke out my bottom lip a bit more for effect and he's done for. Dean didn't stand a chance. 

He sighs and says, "Ok, we can get him. But I get to pick his name." 

I squeal then jump into his arms. "Thank you, Dean! You'll grow to love him. Just how you grew to love me." 

There's a slight smile on his face as he rolls his eyes. Dean calls the volunteer worker over to get the dog. 

As we walk back home, I hold the baby corgi in my arms. "Thought of any names yet?" I ask Dean. 

"Alpha," he says confidently. 

My face scrunches up in confusion. "Alpha?"

He twirls the bag of pet supplies in his hand. "At least let him have a strong name."

I guess I'll let him have this one thing. "Ok, his name is Alpha," I say. Dean hums in approval. But I'm still gonna call him Dumpling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!


End file.
